Bags are commonly used to hold and enclose food and other products. In one application, bags are used in food delivery applications—to transport prepared meals from a restaurant to a place of delivery, such as a home. When prepared meals are transported in this manner, it is beneficial to provide customers with the confidence that the ordered meals have not been touched or tampered with during delivery, for example, by a delivery driver. To provide such confidence to customers, the customers need to know if the bag is subsequently opened after the food is placed in the bag at the restaurant.